


Light

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kuroo duduk-duduk di dekat tempat sampah sambil menerima telepon dari Tsukishima.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei dan Kozume Kenma milik Furudate Sensei.
> 
> Ide dasar dari gambar Disa yang promptnya dapat dari temannya namanya Hayu lalu dikembangkan sama Disa dan saya dari recehan di komen.
> 
> Maaf kalo ampas ini percobaan pertama bikin kurotsukki /nangis/

Kuroo merosot perlahan setelah merasa aman. Ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar halus, ia memindahkan pistol yang dipegang ke tangan kanan sebelum merogoh ponsel dan membukanya. Syukurlah ia tak mengganti ponsel menjadi model layar sentuh. Ia hanya perlu memencet tombol angkat yang sudah dihapal lalu tinggal menjepit diantara bahu dan telinga. Benar-benar menguntungkan di situasi sulit seperti ini.  
“Yo, siapa di sana?”  
Kekeh pelan terdengar dari saluran di seberangnya. “Kau kedengaran capek.”  
“Oh Kei! Ahahaha si cilik itu ternyata oke juga.”  
“Noya- _san_? Kau tak seharusnya meremehkan ukuran tubuhnya.”  
“ _Well_ ,” Pria itu menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang mencucuki matanya. “Bagaimana denganmu?”  
“Jangkung.”  
“Lev? Hahahaha gila, aku tidak menyangka jika dia yang bakal mengejarmu.” Kuroo mendempetkan tubuhnya ke dinding ketika mendengar suara tembakan. “Di sini masih agak liar, di sana?”  
“Mereda sepertinya,” terdengar suara decitan yang cukup keras. “Di dalam gudang tidak buruk.”  
“Lebih enak daripada di dekat tempat sampah sepertiku kurasa.”   
“Kau bisa mandi setelah pulang nanti.”  
“Yea, mandi bersamamu.”  
“Enak saja,” dengus Kei. “Kuroo- _san_ ,”  
“Hm?”  
“Aku mencintaimu.”  
 _BRAKK_.  
Pria itu terpelanting dari tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bergerak dan membuang tenaga. Perutnya sudah setengah koyak dan denyutan di kepalanya juga semakin kencang.  
“LEV TOLOL, CEPAT KEMARI KAU MENABRAK KAPTEN!”

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
“Model terbaru lebih bagus.” Kata Kenma yang kesusahan mengupas apel. “Kau hanya perlu bilang mau aplikasi apa untuk kutambah.”  
“ _Nah_ , yang biasa juga sudah bagus. Lagipula aku kerja di lapangan, bukan kantor sepertimu.”  
“Ak-” Kibasan tangan Kuroo nyaris menampar pisau si kepala puding. “Kau bisa membunuhku kalau tanganmu serampangan begini.”  
“Ahahahaha santai sa- ohok!” Pria jabrik itu nyaris tersedak potongan apel yang dijejalkan dengan brutal ke mulutnya. “Oh ya, kapan perbannya dilepas?”  
“Se- Oh, Dokternya datang.”  
Kenma bangkit dari kursi, mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk berbincang dengan sang pasien. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan mendasar, wanita itu membuka perban yang membungkus mata Kuroo. Instruksi untuk membuka mata perlahan tidak didengarkan.  
Si jabrik itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan membuat pendar-pendar cahaya mengaburkan pandangannya untuk sesaat. Ia terkekeh, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Kuroo bersumpah bahwa terakhir kali periksa, Dokternya berkata bahwa ia mungkin tak perlu teropong untuk mengintai buronan.  
“Sebaiknya kau pakai ini.” Kenma meletakkan sebuah kacamata di telapak tangan pria itu. “Kujamin kau tak akan komplain.”  
Kuroo menyelipkan gagang hitam itu di kupingnya. Benar kata Kenma, pandangannya lebih jernih sekarang. Mungkin ini efek operasi.  
“Wow keren, tapi sepertinya bakal susah kalau aku pakai kacamata.” Pria itu mencengir sambil menatap wanita berjubah putih di sampingnya. “Jadi kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama sampai kacamataku bisa dilepas?”  
“Kurasa anda harus menjalani operasi lagi Kuroo-san, pendonor anda bermata minus.” Wanita itu tersenyum. “Saat itu kami tidak bisa menemukan pendonor yang lain dan rekan anda bersikukuh bahwa mata anda harus diselamatkan. Tenang saja, pendonor sudah memiliki surat persetujuan sejak lima tahun lalu jadi ini bukan hal yang ilegal.”  
“Lalu pendonornya? Masih hidup? Sudah meninggal?”  
“Sudah mati saat tiba di sini,” celetuk Kenma. “Tsukishima Kei, anggota Karasuno- _Gumi_ yang ditembak mati Letnan Yaku saat penggerebekan dua minggu lalu.”

22.36  
17.04.16

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gumi : sebutan untuk grup/klan yakuza


End file.
